particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cobura
The Republic of Cobura is a Nation that lays in the South Western edge of the Majatran continent, bordering the nations of Zardugal and Jakania. Cobura also shares a border separated by a lake with the Deltarian Empire. History Ancient History See Also: History of Tokundian People The Republic Cobura was founded in 2114. Much of it's history before this period is relatively unknown, due to the Tokundian invasion and occupation. Shortly after the forming of the Republic, a military coup took place, putting a Tokundian led Junta in complete control of the nation. Despite the harsh repression of the regime, it still allowed elections to take place, and was eventually ousted from power in 2116 when the Liberal Technocrats became the dominant party. The democratisation process took several years, and the effects of the dictatorship's legacy live on today. The majority of Coburans believe in far-reaching civil liberties, and are suspicious of any attempts to clamp down on freedom of speech and other liberties. Anarchist Revolution Domestically, the National Confederation of Labour's Revolutionary Government lasted from 2365 to 2376. Many of its policies were introduced to national law. In the economic sphere, most corporate bodies were nationalised and then transferred to workers' co-operatives. In social affairs, personal freedoms were radically increased. The major exception was religion, which was officially outlawed; however, application of the law was limited to organised religion, with a corresponding campaign against private devotion seen as too invasive. In constitutional affairs, the NCL created a system of local and regional governments (LRGs), devolving many powers to assemblies, which it claimed was more democratic. Upon losing power in 2376, many of these policies were reversed by the new government. Culture Religion There are very few religious people in Cobura, with most of the population regarding themselves as Atheist, Agnostic or Deist. Religion in Cobura has comprised mostly Christianity and traditional faiths for most of its history. In recent centuries, more faiths have entered the country. Catholicism located in Nova Roma]] *Main Church: Coburan Catholic Church *Founded in Cobura: 2137 *Sects: Coburan,Terranian Catholicism took off in Coburan after the Creation of the Coburan Catholic Church. This sparked religious tension in the Governing Body as the LIA, supporters of the church, clashed with the NUP who believed their religion should be the only eligion practiced in Cobura. No longer offically backed by a political party, Coburan Catholicism has declined recently but is still the top religion in Coburan. Christianity *Main Church: *Founded in Cobura: *Sects: Christianity has gained its way into Cobura through its recognition through-out Terra. They have never been in the National Spotlight but they heavily recruit new members to follow their ways, the right ways. This has caused sparks with some of the more devouts of the other religions, but for the most part things have gone peacefully. Islam *Main Place of Worship: The Great Mosque of Cobura *Founded in Cobura: 2230 *Sects: Sunni, Sufi Judaism located in Rio Irkawa, Irkawa]] *Main Place of Worship: The Irkawa Synagogue *Founded in Cobura: 2220 *Sects: Humanistic, Orthodox, Reform Judaism has gained its follwing through the Modern Economic Party of Cobura. With majority of the parties being memebers of Judaism sects, they have helped pushed Judaism into one of the top religions in Cobura. Judaism has stayed consistent in recent years, not losing or gaining much in followers. They have stuck to the idea of letting those interested find them, rather then going out and recruiting. Secularism The largest group in Cobura consists of secularists. They are mostly atheists and agnostics who are opposed to religious beliefs and who want to see a clear separation of church and state. See Also *Coburan Catholic Church *List of Coburan Religions Sports The Nation Sport of Cobura is Football, It is a favorite among the Coburan people and the most watched sport throughout Cobura. Coburans also enjoy the former national sport of Rugby, as well as Athletics. Food Ethnicity Tokundian Economy The Coburan economy has seen huge growth since the 2460s when Andrei Razakashvili was appointed as the Finance Minister. His tax and spending plans have helped to invigorate the economy, with massive investments in industry and infrastructure taking place in 2466 and continuing. By 2469 Cobura had the 6th largest economy in Terra, and by 2489 the GDP grew again by 5.69% giving Cobura the 5th largest economy. Currency Cobur Jobs C Resources Current Laws Government There are 500 seats in the Representative Assembly, Cobura's parliamentary body. The Representative Assembly History Design Head of State Current Head of State Donna Kim Past 3 former Heads of State Jillian Salazar Dorothy McShane Michael McDowell Current Political Parties Civilization Party of Cobura Democratic Labour Party of Cobura Liberal Party Crazy Ruairi Party Revolutionary Party of Cobura Historical Political Parties Modern Economic Party Federalist Party National Socialist Party of Cobura Free Tokundi Party Coburan Conservative Party See Also *Cobur *Coburan Soccer League *List of Coburan Religions *List of Coburan Rugby Teams *List of Coburan Soccer Teams *The Pub *Coburan Civil War Category:CoburaCategory:NationsCategory:Majatra